When I Met You
by Sayuri Dei-chan
Summary: Sasuke terus bertanya dalam hati. Dan itu membuatnya mengingat, bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Siapa dia? Bingung dengan genre. Exchange fic for Ninja-edit. Maaf kalo ada typo. Oneshot.


**When I Met You**

**Naruto©MasKis-sensei**

**When I met you©Dei-chan**

**Exchange fic for Ninja-edit**

**Maap kalau jadinya mengecewakan, teteh *bow***

**Warning: mengandung Sho-ai, AU, gaje, OOC, garing.**

**Dun like? Dun read!**

**Happy RnR**

**Sasuke's POV**

Sudah lebih dari satu jam aku terduduk di kursi ini. Menyebalkan sekali. Aku tahu dia suka ngaret, tapi setidaknya beri kabar dong!

Ng... benar, aku sedang menunggu pacarku.

Dia kemarin mengajakku kencan ke Kebun Binatang ini. Memang seleranya agak aneh. Tapi mungkin aku lebih aneh lagi.

Ya, pacarku bukan pacar biasa. Dia bernama Suigetsu Hozuki. Lelaki bergigi tajam. Tapi anehnya, kenapa aku bisa jadian dengannya ya?

Hng... jadi ingat di saat kami pertama bertemu...

_**Flashback**_

Aniki gila ku menyuruhku ke pasar swalayan. Padahal, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam.

Mau makan apan sih dia? Tengah malam begini malah menyuruhku membeli terigu. Untung ada yang buka 24 jam. Begitu sampai di rumah... aku sudah siap menumpahkan sekilo terigu ini ke mukanya! Huh, biar jadi pengganti masker anti keriputnya itu!

Oke, kurasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengutuki kakakku. Aku merasa agak risih. Setiap kali aku melewati sekelompokan orang–terutama bapak-bapak yang habis mabuk-mabukkan. Aku merasa mereka memandangiku dengan... tatapan mesum!

Ugh, aku memang terlalu ganteng, sehingga lelaki maupun perempuan pasti suka denganku. Eh! Ini bukan saatnya bernarsis-ria!

"Halo, tampaaan..."

**Deg!**

Aku merasakan bau sake yang menyengat. Oh tidak...

Kutolehkan kepalaku. Dan benar saja, beberapa bapak-bapak paruh baya sudah menghadangku dibelakang. Sial!

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini? Hah?" tanya yang badannya paling besar. Hei? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya deh?

Muka hiu itu, kulit biru itu... dia kan temannya aniki?

"Eh?" payah! Saat aku lengah, ada yang mencolek bokongku! Hei, tidak mengerti kah kalian soal privasi?

"Wah wah... dompetnya tebal juga ya?" uh, apa-apaan itu? Si besar berambut oranye itu...

Walau sudah kesal setengah mati, aku tetap tidak bisa berkutik. Sial. Di tengah malam begini, aku dihadang tiga pria besar nan mesum bin biadab.

Yang sedari tadi diam, mulai mendekatiku. Aku pun berusaha menjauh. Hiiih, rambut putih panjang yang menjuntai itu membuat mukaku geli!

Kulirik keadaan dompetku. Payah! Mereka sedang menggeledahnya!

"Jiraiya-sama... nama bocah manis itu ternyata Sasuke, hohoho," si hiu darat itu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kartu pelajarku. Hei, cepat turunkan! Bau harum ketiakmu tercium sampai sini!

"U... U... Uchi-Uchiha?" si rambut oranye itu mencoba membaca nama margaku. Aku tak boleh melepaskan pandangan dari dompetku itu!

Sedangkan si tua bangka yang menghadangku ini hanya ngoceh gak jelas. Entahlah, kata-kata mesum apa yang sudah dia ucapkan.

Hiu darat itu menoleh. Terlihat dari mata kecilnya kalau dia sedikit cemas, "U-Uchiha... katamu?"

"Ada apa dengan Uchiha, Kisame?" Jiraiya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Saat dia berbicara, bau sake sangat pekat di udara sekitarku.

"Di-dia..." si hiu itu–Kisame, melangkah mundur. Keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya.

"Hng... terserahlah... itu Uchiha atau apa, yang penting hanya uangnya," si rambut oranye mengambil beberapa lembar dari dompetku. Hei! Itu sudah kukumpulkan sejak tahun baru! Sekarang dengan santainya, kau ambil seluruh usahaku?

Kalau bisa, aku sudah menangis ala anime style sekarang. Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan motto klan Uchiha yang selalu jaim dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Juugo... kau benar-benar tidak tahu soal Uchiha ya?" Kisame bertanya pada si rambut oranye itu–Juugo. Juugo hanya menatap heran Kisame, beberapa detik kemudian dia menggeleng tanda tak tahu. Dasar bodoh!

"Di-dia itu..."

"Sudahlah Kisame, ambil saja uangnya dan nikmati 'hidangannya'," Jiraiya menatapku penuh nafsu.

"Hentikan, senpai!" sebuah suara yang agak cempreng menyeruak diantara kami.

"Sui~, sedang apa kau di situ, hah?" Kisame mencoba menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengganggu orang di saat tengah malam!" kata anak itu melirik sambil sebentar ke arahku.

"Ayolah Suigetsu, kau jangan sok suci begitu! Kau ini masih kecil, tapi sudah berani ya?" kata Jiraiya sedikit kesal.

Kewaspadaanku meningkat. Jangan-jangan... lelaki bernama Suigetsu itu rekan mereka! Sial! Aku mau kabur!

Tapi, badan besar Jiraiya menghalangi. Kalau aku menerobosnya, dia tentu tak akan tinggal diam. Dan aku juga yakin tenaga kakek mesum itu lebih kuat dariku.

"Hei bukan begitu! Kau pasti tahu siapa dia kan, Kisame-senpai?" tanya Suigetsu pada Kisame.

"Ng... memang dia siapa?" tanya Kisame berpura-pura bodoh. **(author: emang dia bodoh, kan? *ditebas samehada*)**

"Jadi siapa dia Kisame-senpai?" tanya Suigetsu, sedikit menyeringai.

"U-uchiha... Sa-sasuke Uchiha, adik... adiknya Itachi..." kata Kisame sambil membauang muka.

"Apa?" mata Juugo terbelalak, "I-itachi?"

Heh, apakah pengaruh nama Itachi sebegitu besar di sini? Memang dia itu cukup terkenal, karena berhasil memajukan bisnis keluarga Uchiha. Mungkin karena Kisame berteman dengannya. Aku heran... kenapa aniki mau berteman dengan preman seperti mereka?

Jiraiya nampaknya agak khawatir. Tergambar jelas di mukanya.

"Baiklah... kami tahu kami harus pergi..." kata Kisame pasrah, "Berikanlah kami uang... kami belum makan," pinta Kisame.

"Heh, siapa yang punya uang di sini?" kata Suigetsu sambil berkacak pinggang.

Juugo siap-siap kabur membawa dompetku. Heh! Siapa yang mengizinkan?

"Juugo..." aku menoleh. Ternyata itu Suigetsu.

"Se-sedikit saja, Sui," kata Juugo.

"Berapa jumlah uangnya?" tanya Sui. Waduh, apa dia juga mau mencuri, ya?

Ukh, aku benar-benar merasa tak berdaya. Jiraiya benar-benar menghimpitku. Apa dia tidak bisa menyingkir?

"Dua ratus ribu ryo..." jawab Juugo, "A-aku tak akan ambil semuanya. Bagaimana kalau aku ambil setengah saja?" tawar Juugo. Apa-apan itu?

"Dua puluh lima ryo," Suigetsu ternyata tak mau kalah.

"Tujuh puluh lima, lah..."

"Dua puluh lima ryo."

"Lima puluh, ya?"

"Dua puluh lima ryo."

"Ti-tiga puluh bagaimana?"

"Dua puluh lima ryo," Suigetsu tetap ngotot.

"Ba-baiklaaah..." Juugo pun pasrah, "Deal?"

"..." kenapa Suigetsu hanya diam saja?

"Deal?" tanya Juugo sekali lagi.

"No deal!" dengan cekatan Suigetsu langsung merebut dompetku. Juugo bahkan tak berkutik. Kisame cengo melihatnya.

"Cih!" Jiraiya akhirnya pergi. Sepertinya dia berniat menghajar Suigetsu.

Kesempatan!

Kurobek plastik tepung terigu yang kupegang erat sejak tadi.

"Hiaaah!" duh, aku harus menanggung malu saat berteriak seperti ini.

"Huwaaa!" Jiraiya berteriak, sepertinya kaget. Mukanya–tidak, badannya putih semua kena terigu.

"Haah... haah..." aku berusaha menenangkan diriku. Semuanya terdiam. Akhirnya Suigetsu itu menarik tanganku dan kabur dari situ.

.

"Te-terima kasih..." kataku setelah kami kabur dari serbuan tiga orang itu.

"Ya," balas Suigetu sambil menunjukkan gigi-gigi tajamnya.

Mungkin, aku sudah menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padanya, dan memberikan kata-kata manis sambil berlinang air mata. Oh tidak, yang benar saja?

"Ngg... siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Kau sudah tahu kan siapa aku?" jawabku, agak ketus memang.

"Heh, beginikah perlakuanmu pada orang yang baru saja menolong _keperjakaanmu_?" balasnya sambil menekankan suaranya di kata terakhir. Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Semoga nanti aku tidak diomeli aniki karena sudah membuang terigu pesanannya...

_**End of flashback**_

Cih, dia lama sekali. Padahal dia sendiri kan yang memintaku?

Sekali lagi aku bertanya, kenapa bisa aku jadian dengannya ya?

Oh, jika aku mengingat kejadian dengan trio pemabuk itu, aku jadi merinding. Bagaimana bisa aku yang seorang Uchiha ini benar-benar beku di hadapan mereka? Kadang aku merutuki nama klanku sendiri.

"Sasukeee~," oh, itu dia.

"Hn, lama sekali kau," kataku.

"Maaf ya, tadi aku ada urusan dengan Kisame-senpai," katanya sambil mengatupkan tangannya di depan wajahnya sebagai tanda maaf.

"Oh."

"Sudahlah... ayo berangkat!" Suigetsu menarik tanganku untuk masuk ke kebun binatang.

Katanya dia sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin masuk ke Sea Worldnya. Ingin melihat hiu, binatang pujaannya. Tapi selama kencan, dia selalu mengejekku. Katanya, kenapa aku tidak ke peternakan untuk melihat ayam? Cih, mentang-mentang rambutku keren begini.

Hn, mungkin aku tak perlu memperdulikan ejekannya, maupun ejekan orang-orang tentang hubungan kami. Dan aku juga tidak perlu susah-susah mengingat bagaimana dia 'menembakku'. Karena ini kisah kami berdua, karena...

Aku dan Suigetsu sudah bahagia sekarang...

**-TAMAT-**

**Pendek, abal, gaje. Huhu, maafkan aku teteh, kalau hasilnya tak memuaskan...**

**Maaf nih, di sini Juugo jadi agak ehemehem, Kisame juga, Jiraiya mah iya =="**

**Yasud, saya cuma minta review. Dan maaf kalo masih ada typo, semoga tidak mengganggu.. *bow*  
**

**Review review review :3**


End file.
